


Memories

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble





	Memories

I don’t think about her that much. Not because I don’t miss her, but because I make a conscious effort to avoid the past. Why think about my memories when I can run from them instead? Some people, though, are harder to remember than others.

  
Remembering Rose is hard, yes. I left her stranded in another universe. There’s not much worse you can do than that. But she’s happy, now. Or at least, as happy as she could possibly be, sitting still. She has me, in a strange sense. Sometimes, I’m jealous of that me. I’m jealous that he can sit, settled and happy, while I constantly feel the need to run and keep running and just go forever.

  
Martha is happy, too. She chose her own fate. I regret hurting her, of course. I never wanted to hurt her, and when I remember that I was not exactly kind to her all the time, it’s almost embarrassing.

  
But Donna. There is very little I regret as much as what I let happen to Donna.

  
She was my best mate. I miss her like mad, when I do allow myself to think about her and Rose and Martha and reminisce, at least for a moment.

  
While I may have lost a best friend, though… I can’t help but dwell on everything she lost. Everything she did, everywhere she went… she lost it all. She doesn’t know the people, the worlds, the universes she saved. She doesn’t know that she saved me. She doesn’t know that she’s the most important woman in the world.

  
I let it happen. I did it. And maybe she’s happy as she is. But she has no idea what she’s capable of and what she’s done. There’s so much tragedy to that.

  
I don’t think about her that much. Not because I don’t miss her. Just because I know that she can’t remember the moments that I think about, that I treasure.


End file.
